


Trickery is the Highest Form of Flattery

by starchaser22



Series: The Undercover College Student AU No One Asked For [2]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: 2011 outlaws, AU, Fluff, M/M, Rating for Language, pre rebirth outlaws, roys a little shit, yall i dont even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: When it came to assigning roommates, Barbara thought it would be hilarious if Dick and Jason swapped ginger boyfriends (she was right).





	Trickery is the Highest Form of Flattery

**Author's Note:**

> yall i dont even know what this shit is. whos perspective is this even from?? i dont know!!! i dont understand the english language!!!!!!!  
> anyways, this is part of a huge undercover college au series im working on. currently in the process of writing the huge, main part, but for background purposes: they are undercover college students at hub city university. jason and wally are roommates, and so are roy and dick.

“Richard John Grayson, do you know how beautiful you are?”

“Not nearly as beautiful as you, Wallace Rudolph West.”

“Yes, we are all fucking gorgeous!” Jason exclaimed, trying  _ very _ hard not to throw something at the all-too-happy couple. 

Wally’s nose scrunched up. Whether it was in response to Jason’s comment or the use of his full name, no one knew. “Can you eat with normal kitchen stuff?” He asked, acknowledging Jason’s cereal, which he was eating with a frying pan and ladle. 

“Come talk to me after you’ve died, kid.”

“Actually, I’ve-“

Jason cut him off, flipping his middle finger in their general direction. “Can’t you go over to Dick’s room?”

“Roy kicked us out,” Dick explained, throwing his arm around Wally’s shoulder and rubbing the skin just under his sleeve. Wally fucking  _ giggled _ as his boyfriend traced his freckles, sweetly kissing Dick’s cheek. 

Jason gagged. “How the hell did  _ Roy  _ get you to leave?”

When neither of them answered, too wrapped up in their disgusting lovey-dovey shit, Jason decided to go ask him  _ himself _ . 

Jason stood abruptly, making a show of stomping across the room, forcefully turning the doorknob, and slamming it shut. With a deep sigh, his socks drug along the cold dorm floors.

Inhaling, he knocked on Roy’s door, several hurried hits in quick succession. When he answered, Jason wasted no time before yelling, “Fuck you, Roy!”

“Here? Now?”

Roy looked all too smug, but Jason’s just  _ knows  _ that he’s avoiding the inevitable topic. “How did you get the mushy-gushy lovebirds to  _ leave?”  _

Jason watched as his boyfriend pushed a loose strand of hair from his eyes, pushing it back as his fingers ran across the roots of his hair. “I just told them the truth, Jaybird. It’s not hard.”

“What? That they’re really annoying and their PDA is making everyone uncomfortable?” He shook his head. “For some reason, I just  _ cannot  _ imagine that going over well.”

Rolling his eyes, Roy grinned. “Maybe not  _ that exact part  _ of the truth.” He stepped aside, holding his arm out as a welcoming gesture. 

Jason slowly stepped inside, taking his time to glare at Roy as he walked by. “So what part of the truth are you not telling me?”

“Oh,” he started, taking a dramatically long pause as he shut the door, flipped the lock, and walked over to join Jason, who was staring at the mess called “Dick’s Desk.” “Just how I wanted them to trick you into coming over here.”

Roy could tell that Jason was trying to mask his smile with an eye roll. He thought it was adorable, the red tint lying just above his boyfriend’s cheekbones, overlying his freckles. Red Hood’s always so composed, in and out of costume; Roy seems to be the only one able to get Jason’s mask to drop, and he  _ loves it _ . 

“Of course you did.” Jason’s tone was very strong and confident, despite the obvious fumbling. Roy snaked his arms around Jason’s waist, hands limply resting upon the curve of his lower back. “What’cha doing?”

Roy took half a step closer, leaning in to press a soft kiss right below Jason’s jawline. “Just spending some well earned time with my boyfriend.” He kissed the same spot, lingering just a few milliseconds longer this time. 

“Sounds like a lucky guy,” Jason teased, but then they’re full-on kissing, and he just loves the feel of Roy’s hands on hips, the little sounds he makes when Jason’s teeth catch on his lip, the way his long, bright hair tangles beneath Jason’s touch. He loves it, all of it, and he never wants it to end. 

So maybe, quite possibly, there could be a _tiny_ chance Jason should thank Dick and Wally. 

**Author's Note:**

> shrug_emoji  
> (comments provide me with validation, which are necessary for me to thrive in the harsh environment known as Writing)


End file.
